


Slices of Pi

by Whedonista93



Series: The Vegas Misadventures [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Slices of life in my Vegas Misadventures 'verse





	1. AC

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 set shortly after the end of The Vegas Misconception

Much to Sheldon’s distaste, Cory is sprawled across the floor of his apartment between the coffee table and the television.

“You’re blocking the optimal walkway,” the genius complains.

Cory rolls over onto her back to glare up at him. “Heat rises, cold sinks. Fix your damn AC, and I’ll get up off the floor. And if you start a lecture about the science behind heat rising and cold sinking, I will stab you with a pencil.”

“I’ve seen her do it. Accurately. While drunk,” Penny offers lazily from her spot on the tile under the kitchen island.

Sheldon wisely snaps his mouth shut.


	2. Rocket Science

Cory wanders the halls of CalTech aimlessly. Eventually, someone seems to notice that she doesn’t belong.

“Can I hewp you?”

Cory smirks. Kripke, going by the speech impediment. “I sure hope so. I’m looking for my husband.”

Kripke’s grin fades. “Who’s youw husband?”

“Dr. Koothrappali,” Cory smiles innocently.

Kripke blinks. “Bwullthit.”

Cory raises an eyebrow.

“Can’t ewen talk to women, and youw expect me to beweive he mawwied _youw_?”

“Cory?” She never thought she’d be grateful to hear Wolowitz’ voice.

She turns toward him. “Hey, asshole,” she greets him fondly. “Seen my husband?”

Howard grins. “He’s in my lab. He and Sheldon are helping me with a project.”

Cory hooks an arm through his. “Lead the way.”

Kripke gapes after them for a full thirty seconds before scurrying to follow.

Sheldon is staring contemplatively at a combination of chemical formulas and equations while Raj is tinkering with something and trying to explain what he’s doing to Penny, who’s perched on a stool next to him.

Cory can’t help but zero in on the whiteboard Sheldon’s standing in front of. “That compound is wrong.”

Everyone’s gazes snap toward her.

“I beg your pardon?” Sheldon’s tone is pure indignance.

“This compound,” Cory approaches the board, “I mean, yeah, it would make a potent fuel, but outside Earth’s atmosphere it would destabilize. It would break down and eventually blow up in space, but if you altered it like this,” she snatches up marker and begins writing beneath Sheldon’s equations, “it should work.”

Sheldon twitches, then freezes.

After a full 2 minutes, Penny speaks up. “Sheldon, are you alright, sweetie?”

Sheldon shakes of his daze. “She’s right.”

Howard shoves his way up to the board. “What?”

Sheldon turns to glare at her. “More importantly how?”

Cory quirks an eyebrow at him.

Sheldon heaves an exasperated sigh. “You excel in social and physical arenas, and I have no doubt you were possibly even more formidable in your military days, but you have never once indicated any sort of academic prowess prior to this point in time, despite being offered more than adequate opportunities to do so.”

Cory shrugs absently as she continues tweaking her equations. “I joined the military because I got bored with academia. And the military actually let me make things go ‘boom’.”

Sheldon gapes.

Howard, recognizing that Cory’s not tearing her attention from the board any time soon, turns to Raj.

Raj grins smugly. “She has a doctorate in chemical engineering and a masters in aerospace engineering.”

“What’s that mean, exactly?” Penny inquires.

“She’s a rocket scientist. An actual rocket scientist,” Howard’s voice holds a newfound respect.

“She got _bored_ with being a _rocket scientist_?”

Raj shrugs. “She is almost as smart as Sheldon. Likely smarter in her own field.”


End file.
